1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to lens arrays and devices for use in viewing or displaying images that are interlaced to display animated, three-dimensional (3D), and other images, and, more particularly, to very thin lens arrays, as well as products incorporating such lens arrays and methods of fabricating such lens arrays, that include numerous, repeating sets of lenses or lens microstructures that are specially configured for viewing an interlaced image by pairing each lens in the set or microstructure with only one of (or a smaller subset of) the interlaced image elements or slices.
2. Relevant Background
Elaborate graphics can be produced with lenticular graphic labels to provide three-dimensional (3D) and animated imagery such as a short clip of a movie. For example, lenticular lens material is used in the packaging industry for creating promotional material with appealing graphics and typically involves producing a sheet of lenticular lens material and adhesively attaching the lenticular lens material to a separately produced object for display. The production of lenticular lenses is well known and described in detail in a number of U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,032 to Bravenec et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,781,761 to Raymond.
In general, the production process includes selecting segments from visual images to create a desired visual effect, slicing each segment into a predefined number of slices or elements (such as 10 to 30 or more slices per segment), and interlacing the segments and their slices (i.e., planning the layout of the numerous images). Lenticular lenses or lens sheets are then mapped to the interlaced or planned segments, and the lenticular lenses are fabricated according to this mapping. The lenticular lenses generally include a transparent web that has a flat side or layer and a side with optical ridges and grooves formed by linear or elongated lenticules (i.e., lenses) arranged side-by-side with the lenticules or optical ridges extending parallel to each other over the length of the transparent web. To provide the unique visual effects, ink (e.g., four color ink) is applied to or printed directly on the flat side of the transparent web to form a thin ink layer, which is then viewable through the transparent web of optical ridges.
Each lenticule or lens of the lenticular layer is paired or mapped to a fairly large set or number of the interlaced image slices or elements. For example, one lenticule may be paired with 10 to 30 or more interlaced image slices or elements associated with the image segments, and generally only one of the slices is visible through the lenticule at a time based on the position of the lenticule relative to a viewer's eye. In other words, the animation, 3D, or other graphic effect is achieved by moving the lenticule or the viewer's position to sequentially view each of the interlaced image slices under the lenticule and allow a viewer to see each segment of the image by combining the slices viewed from all the lenticules.
In producing conventional lenticular lens material, it is desirable to use as little material as possible, i.e., to produce effective lenticules or lenticular lens arrays with as thin as web material as possible. Decreasing lens thickness is also desirable such to facilitate fabrication using techniques such as web printing that are very difficult or impractical with thicker lens materials. Yhin lenticular lens material is desired to save on material costs and to provide a relatively flexible lens material or substrate that can be easily applied to products and product containers, such as in a label that can be attached to a box or to a bottle as part of a wraparound label or on a cup to provide desirable visual effects. To make lenticular lens materials thinner, the whole structure must be properly scaled downward together. In other words, the lenticules and the printed interlaced image must be shrunk or made smaller together to allow proper mapping of the image slices to the lenticules.
However, such shrinking of the lenticules has proven very difficult with limitations associated with printing the interlaced images often preventing the lens layer or web being made very thin. As noted above, all the interlaced slices for each segment are placed underneath a single lenticule such that numerous slices have to be printed with very little width to be mapped to the lenticules width or pitch. However, the printing can presently only be done with a limited degree of resolution, and this forces the lenticular lens material due to printing practicalities and resolution to be provided in coarser frequencies ranging from about 10 lenticules per inch (LPI) to about 200 LPI. With coarser lens arrays (i.e., with lower the frequency or LPI), the printing can be accomplished more easily and mapping to lenticules of the image slices achieved more accurately. However, coarser lens arrays with frequencies of 10 to 30 LPI tend to be very thick because general physics or optical rules for focusing with conventional lenticular material require that more lens thickness or more lens material be provided to achieve effective focusing. For example, a 15 LPI lenticular lens array with a fairly common viewing angle (such as a 22-degree viewing angle) may be mapped to an interlaced image that printed or provided directly behind the lenticular lens array, with each of the lenticules in the lens array being mapped to or paired with all image slices of a paired segment of the interlaced image. If the lens array is formed from acrylic, the lens array would need to be about ⅜-inch thick to enable the lenticules to properly focus on the paired image slices. Conversely, the frequency of the lenticular lens array may be increased (i.e., a finer lens array may be used). However, existing limitations on printing have resulted in the thinnest lenticular lens arrays being at least about 15 to 30 mils thick, and the mapping accuracy required at these lower thicknesses and high lenticule frequencies often results in lower quality imaging results and increased fabrication or printing costs.
There remains a need for a lens array or structure that provides an alternative to conventional lenticular lens arrays such that lens arrays or structures can be provided with less thickness and with enhanced mapping of interlaced image slices or elements to the lens array for improved visual effects. Preferably, such a new lens array would be easy and inexpensive to fabricate, would be well suited for fabrication with thicknesses less than presently achievable with lenticular lens materials (e.g., less than about 15 to 20 mils), and would still be useful for providing desired viewing angles (e.g., 20 to 40 degree viewing angles or the like) to view conventional interlaced images (e.g., images interlaced as for use with conventional lenticular material to achieve 3D, animation, or other visual effects).